


Stream

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Luna needs a nap.





	Stream

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Luna takes a nap Please;; let this girl rest;; +100000 bonus points if she gets a lap pillow and hair pets” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11135546#cmt11135546).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

In the morning, she sees her people, or what’s left of them, and she offers hollow smiles and hopeful words, touching hands and maybe hearts. They look to her for salvation, and she so badly wants to give it to them, but there are always soldiers at her back. They escort her away before she’s finished—before she’s treated everyone or gotten anything back in return. She’s taken to stand, still and silent, beside a general while he talks: the picture of cooperation, or, more realistically, obedience. Then she’s escorted to a meeting she has no business being at—she’s sat down at a long table, in between two grizzly old men, as though she’s a member of their council. But they speak over her head and sometimes at her, never with her. She never learns anything of value, only hears troubling news. Sometimes Ravus catches her eye, and she wishes she still had the fire that burns deep inside of him. Less destructive, perhaps, but _there_. Instead, she feels weary and pitifully useless. More armoured men escort her to her quarters before it’s truly dark outside, but she feels like she’s been running for days. 

Inside, it isn’t all bad. The door seals shut behind her, clicking with the lock. Her guard probably missed the woman already inside, standing by the windows, peering out amongst the city’s metal spires. Gentiana’s mere presence gives Luna some measure of relief. 

“You have been gone for some time,” Gentiana murmurs, and her voice is as soothing as any lullaby: it always rumbles through Luna like honey and flowers. Luna hates to complain. 

Gentiana pulls truth from her lungs, and she’s answered before she knows it, “It is amazing how ragged they can run me without truly letting me do a thing.”

Slowly, Gentiana turns to look at her. Dark lashes rise, and the deep irises below are revealed: a gorgeous sight that always feels like a privilege to glimpse. In many ways, Luna’s life is full of blessings. Gentiana’s lips smile thinly, warm and sad all at once. When Gentiana strolls towards her, the light footsteps echo across the floor like any other. 

Gentiana stops at the couch near the center of the room, and there she settles down, graceful in all ways. Her nimble fingers fall to her thighs, and she bids Luna, “Come here and rest.”

Luna sighs. It’s a heavy, drawn out thing. Gentiana repeats: “ _Rest_.”

So Luna obeys. She comes to the couch, slips out of her shoes, and curls up across the cushions, letting her head fall into Gentiana’s lap. Gentiana’s body is soft as any pillow, her silken robes a pleasant cover. Gentiana’s hands lift to Luna’s hair, deftly unfastening the braids and raking back through the yellow strands. She pets Luna gently, lovingly. Luna appreciates the sentiment but thinks herself much to haunted to catch any sleep before the darkness of night swallows her up.

But Gentiana hums. Gentiana caresses her hair. Gentiana fills her up with _light_ when she thought it was all gone. Gentiana sings to her as both a friend and goddess, bidding her, “Rest, my lovely lady, and find pleasure in your dreams.”

With that, Luna again obeys: she falls swiftly, peacefully away.


End file.
